Various shelving systems and conveyors may utilize a roller-type element, such as a roller wheel, to facilitate movement of goods or parts from one location to another along the shelving systems or conveyors. One example is a gravity feed shelving system that allows a rearward located good to feed forward once a forward located good is removed from the shelving system.
Some roller rail assemblies include removable rollers or wheels. The rollers or wheels may be removably fixed in a support. For example, it is known to provide snap-fit engagement sockets for removably securing the wheels within the sockets. The wheels may be removed from the sockets by hand by pulling on the wheels and overcoming the snap-fit engagement.